Gives You Hell
Gives You Hell Lyrics Ginger: I wake up every evening With a big smile on my face And it never feels out of place And you’re still probably working At a 9 to 5 pace I wonder how bad that tastes When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell Now where’s your picket fence, love? And where’s that shiny car? Did it ever get you far? You never seem so tense, love I never seen you fall so hard Do you know where you are? And truth be told I miss you (The Losers: Be told I miss you...) And truth be told I'm lying (The Losers: Ooooh!) Ginger with The Losers (The Losers Girls): When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell If you find a man that’s worth the damn and treats you well (Treats you well) Then he’s a fool you’re just as well Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell Ginger (The Losers): Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself Yeah, where did it all go wrong? But the list goes on and on (And the truth) And truth be told I miss you (Be told I miss you) And truth be told I'm lying Ginger with The Losers (The Losers Girls): When you see my face hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well (Treats you well) Then he’s a fool you’re just as well Hope it gives you hell Ginger with The Losers harmonizing: Now you’ll never see What you’ve done to me You can take back your memories They’re no good to me And here’s all your lies You can look me in the eyes With the sad, sad look That you wear so well The Losers (The Losers Girls): When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell If you find a man that’s worth the damn and treats you well (Treats you well) Then he’s a fool you’re just as well Hope it gives you hell Ginger with The Losers (The Losers): When you see my face Hope it gives you hell I hope it gives you hell (Hope it gives you hell) When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell (Hope it gives you hell) When you hear this song And you sing along well you’ll never tell (You’ll never tell) Then you’re the fool I’ve just as well Hope it gives you hell (Gives you hell) When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell (Give you hell) You can sing along I hope that he will treat you... Ginger: ...Well Video Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs